


A Princess, the Knight, and Manaria's Class President

by tighthae



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Manaria setting, i will take a rare unit for her, im begging, kmr pls make her playable, love these chars, specifically hanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tighthae/pseuds/tighthae
Summary: Hanna has an eye for matchmaking. And yes she's willing to go to extremes for her ideals.





	A Princess, the Knight, and Manaria's Class President

**Author's Note:**

> including shadowverse/rage of bahamut characters whos checking me?

Hanna was, very much, a romantic. There was no stopping her imagination. She loved stories of damsel in distress being saved by their knights in shining armor and falling in love. (And yes, she does like a change of pace and would love to see more stories with the roles reversed.) But, rather than being saved, she wants to make the saving happen. Besides, she’s too busy with student council duties to even consider romance. She can spend her spare time writing a story for someone though, and she knows exactly who she can start with.

“What do you think of Anne, Owen?” Hanna inquired. “It’s been at least a year since you were assigned to be her bodyguard. I bet your opinions about her have changed quite a bit, right?” 

“I do consider the princess a good friend, yes,” Owen replied, absentmindedly. Well, it seemed absentminded for Owen. “Why do you ask.”

“I was just wondering,” Hanna clasped her hands behind her back. “Besides being friends have there been any other feelings? Anything at all?” 

Owen didn’t take his eyes of Anne, he seemed to be intent on peering at her from behind the doorway to the cafeteria. “Recently, yes.”

Hanna let out a silent squeal and clapped her hands together. “And what are you going to do about those feelings, Owen? I would be happy to help.”

“Well, what do you do when you feel grateful towards a friend?” All the enthusiasm was drained from Hanna’s face, the words Owen let out took them into the atmosphere never to be seen again. “I suppose you give them gifts, correct? If you’d like to help me, could you ask what Anne has been desiring for a while now. I’m within close proximity to her for most of the day but we don’t have time to converse about things like that. Better yet, could you ask Grea? I’m sure she knows.”

“Are you sure that’s what you’re feeling? Positive?”

“What else would I be feeling? I am her bodyguard so it’s only natural that I feel this gratitude since Anne was so kind to me and offered a pact of friendship. Should I also be feeling companionship? We’re friends but we do lack the communication aspect that most pairs have. Is that what you’re asking me?”

“Whatever, forget it,” Hanna sighed and turned around. “I’ll ask Grea about your little request.”

“Really? Thank you so much.” Owen didn’t turn around, neither did Hanna.

“By the way, you look more like someone who do Anne more harm than good by standing there and leering at her, no?” Hanna quipped as she walked away.

“Owen is more dense than I thought,” Hanna mumbled to herself. “I guess that’s what you get when you train around nothing but men for a few years,” Hanna sighed. “How do I get Owen to realize his feelings for Anne? They’re there, but he’s just all brawn no brain.”

“Hanna you look deep in thought, but I guess that’s the usual for you as the class president, huh?”

“How did you recognize your feelings for Mister Heinlein so easily, Miss Ariana,” Hanna instantly recognized the soft-spoken voice. “I just need to know since I’m trying to do a bit of matchmaking.”

“W-who said I liked Mister Heinlein? Yes I do appreciate his work and he is an incredible mage but I don’t have feelings for him. Well, I do have feelings for him but not in the way you think!” Miss Ariana gave out a nervous laugh. “It’s just that he’s a very admirable person on top of being smart, handsome, and charismatic. There’s not many mages who can master shadow magic as well as him and not be corrupted. There’s so many good qualities to him that it’s hard not to admire him, right?”

“Ah, so you fell for him because his good attributes were so prevalent? That makes a lot of sense, actually,” Hanna taught about how Owen would peek at Anne through very conspicuous places thinking that would be the safest way to keep an eye on her. “Too much sense. Thank you Miss Ariana you’ve been a great help to me! Tell Falise I said hi when you get back to Leonard academy!” Hanna ran passed the stuttering teacher and made breakneck pace for her office.

“Hanna!” William let out a, very, unattractive squeak. “I didn’t think you’d be back so early!”

“Owen, can you hand me a monolith fragment?” Hanna began to rummage through the shelves at the side of the room. “Oh, and I think the newt scales are there and if you could give me some murk water that’d be great too.”

“Hanna, that sounds like you’re making-.”

“A blackfire potion.”

“But that’s-”

“Shadow magic, yes I’m aware William now give me the ingredients I asked for, please.” Hanna held out her free hand as she let the other one rummage through shelves for the appropriate materials. 

“Can I ask why you’re doing such a thing?”

“Professor Heinlein is giving a lecture here today. I saw Miss Ariana too. He asked me to craft a blackfire potion for his demonstration.”

“Well, if that’s what this is really for.” William handed over the ingredients with hesitation. 

Making a blackfire potion wasn’t hard for someone like Hanna and William was standing by her side if something went wrong. It was a self explanatory type of potion. The potion would create blackfire which would alert the library guardian of the presence of shadow magic and put out the fire. During the explosion, Owen would protect Anne from getting burnt and the library guardian would finish up the dirty work. Anne and Owen would realize their feelings for each and they would live happily ever after. The perfect princess and knight story. 

“Finished!” Hanna held up the smoking, black, potion and bottled it. “If you hear an explosion don’t worry about it, William, okay? It’s just the demonstration.” Hanna didn’t wait for William to respond and also didn’t ask what he was doing in there even though he wasn’t apart of the student council.

Luckily, for Hanna, Owen took her advice and decided to stan near her while she was studying, Hanna took the opportunity to slip by and make her way to the center of the library via a detour. Very carefully, she rolled the potion near the center and allowed it to sit. After the last student left the area, Hanna detonated the potion. 

The fire was bigger than she expected to say the least, although she detonated it in the study area the fire was able to reach the bookshelves that were a good few feet away. Maybe this was a bad idea. Just like she had planned, the library guardian erupted into flames in the center. It screeched a blew holy fire from its beak. Hanna hoped it didn’t have any foresight abilities or she could count herself expelled. Making her way back around, Hanna heard a familiar voice.

“Anne, look out!” Owen was guiding Anne through the flames while making sure he she didn’t inhale any of the smoke. It all seemed to go according to plan. Although everything was in chaos, with students screaming and running for their lives, a library guardian going on a rampage attempting to put out all the blackfire, at least one thing went right. 

Hanna didn’t think of herself as someone with quick reflexes despite being an elf. She was more quick with thinking rather than moving. But it seemed like everything had to fall into place that day. One of the the beams from above had caught fire and was threatening to break loose from its brethren. It was successful. Owen was too busy protecting Anne to notice that his death was near but Hanna noticed. 

“Owen!” Hanna ran from outside of the aisle lined with bookshelves and grasped Owen’s forearm. He was no longer holding onto Anne but that should’ve been a thought Hanna had considered beforehand. Yanking him as hard she could, Hanna pulled him into the aisle to avoid getting crushed.  
Owen was at a loss for words. “Hanna? What were you doing here?”

“Browsing,” Hanna laughed nervously. “Come on let’s go around this way before we get stuck between two blackfire pillars.” Owen nodded in agreement. 

Outside of the library, Miss Miranda was already giving students first aid and interrogating. Grea was tending to Anne, like usual and for the most part, everyone seemed to come out fine. The only consequence Hanna would have to face was the guilt of it.

“Are you okay?” Owen asked. 

“I’m fine, good thing I saw that thing falling, huh?” Hanna brushed the ashes off her uniform, sighing. A failed mission and a disaster all in one. “The library guardian should be able to take care of it. I hope Anne’s okay.”

Owen suddenly clasped Hanna’s hand. “I see you in a different light now, Hanna.”

Hanna was speechless and had trouble trying to form words. She let out a confused. “Gah?”

“You’re a very reliable, authoritative, figure but you can also connect with people emotionally. I’ve never noticed now but I think I have a newfound appreciation for you. You always know what to say and don’t hesitate to aid people in need. I would like you to take me under your wing and teach me.”

“But how do you think Anne feels about you after saving her life?”

“I can connect with Anne later. For right now, I feel like we have a lot of to learn from each other. I will dedicate my every spare moment to learning from you, Hanna.”

**Author's Note:**

> grea and anne canon wlw when just want it to happen please


End file.
